Redemption
by Amathys
Summary: Jasmine Lillian Potter has found herself in another universe where she encounters a dystopian future city named Mega-City One located in North America. Unsure of how to get back to her universe she learns to blend in with this new universe, maintaining her identity as Jasmine Lillian Evans.
1. Prelude

_Prelude_

Judge Dredd

Genre: Adventure/Romance

Rating: Mature

Pairing: Fem Potter Jasmine Lillian Evans/Judge Joseph Dredd

Actresses/Actors whom I believe are best suited to look the part for these two characters is Jenna Dewan-Tatum as Jasmine Lillian Potter and Karl Urban who has already played the role of Judge Dredd in 2012. Please look these two actors/actresses up if you wish to see a clear picture of them.

P.S. I don't know much of the Dredd universe so I will be as creative as I can, I honestly had an odd idea of these two as a pairing and since I could not find anything I thought I would give it go.

Plot: Jasmine Lillian Potter has found herself in another universe where she encounters a dystopian future city named Mega-City One located in North America. Unsure of how to get back to her universe she learns to blend in with this new universe, maintaining her identity as Jasmine Lillian Evans, not willing to take risk in case anyone from her world ended up in this universe also. Her quiet and peaceful life in this city could only last so long especially with the Judges running the city as well as the amount of crime that happened on a daily basis. Now her peaceful life will be coming to an end the moment she meets Judge Dredd the fearsome judge who shows no mercy or so everyone says. But can one meeting spark a war between the two? Or will the two become something much more? Only time will tell….

Chapter 1 to be posted soon…


	2. Chapter 1: Help those in need

Mankind's Redemption

Chapter 1: Help those in need

Jasmine having spent a good four years in Mega-City One found herself trapped in a dystopian world with no magic but her own. Her current lifestyle after the Great War against Voldemort had come astonishingly to an end though victorious the powerful faceoff between both enemies had knocked her into this world with no hope to ever go back. Although having no one to rely on anymore no one to connect with on a personal level in this world she had learned to blend in as best as she could and yes she still used magic better to practice her arts than let them waste. She had no fortune which meant that in order to blend in she would have to work double time in order to achieve some type of success on her own.

That was not even the half of it she also found herself attending a muggle community college, forged a few documents that let her get a PhD in Psychology and with her savings from having worked so much she opened up a small office where she gets to help Women and Children from the slums her office also happened to be located in a 200 story tower block the very first floor known as Peach Trees. She feared not for her life but for those around her, those who had been born and died in this very tower knowing no better, therefore she felt it was her duty to help all those who sought her help.

Her success in her current career had her attending many patients throughout the day so much so that she had to hire three others in order to alleviate some of the work. All three of her colleagues where a bit older than herself but had a passion for their field they enjoyed helping others as much as herself. It was really rather fortunate that she had found such talent in them.

John McArthur in his mid-40 was very reliable man. Honestly his mannerism reminded her a lot of her godfather Sirius he always found humor in anything no matter the circumstances, her heart hurt each time she looked at him it was like looking at Sirius but she could not help but hire him his qualifications spoke for themselves and she was also being selfish for she wanted him near her it felt like she could be near her godfather somehow in this dystopian world. John in the short time of knowing her had become her confident he would always listen to her doubts, her problems and he never judge her. The two had become close as a parent would to a child, John having no kids of his own.

Then there was Laura Briggs very stern when it comes to her job, but also has the kindest heart I have ever known. She is very passionate about being a pioneer for a better world than what we have currently. If you hear her speak her voice captures the whole room's attention. It was been an honor to have met her in this world, she would have not asked for more. Laura being in her late 30's kept herself in shape with her short curly red hair framing her face and her light brown eyes having a glow to them whenever she laughed. She had on several occasions spotted John eyeing Laura the chemistry between them was apparent though she highly doubted Laura had noticed. Even if something did happen between her two colleagues she would just be happy for them.

Last there was Claire Page, she works as a receptionist, highly skilled and very organized. Without her on my team it would be very difficult to keep this office running. She is a married women with two children of her own. She also happens to live in Peach Trees which makes it much easier for her. When she had come to office looking for a job Jasmine could not help but hire Claire on the spot she was proud to have such an enigmatic women added onto her team. The team now felt complete and for a brief time everything was going so smooth, it felt like everything would be perfect. But just as trouble followed Jasmine in her last world, trouble would soon follow her in this current world.

Which leads her to the current dilemma, she has an appointment in 30 minutes with a women named "Ma-Ma" she was not ignorant of the crimes that occurred in Peach Trees, but she also knew that she could not go and start blasting spells left and right to resolve the issues. She was only one versus many no matter how strong she was she could not be the savior not this time, she would have to save these people with the help of others. Which brought her to her next questions why would this "Ma-Ma" want to seek her help? Did she have an ulterior motive in mind? Regardless of what the situation she could not deny her an audience for the sake of those whom work with her, she would not endanger them. Composing herself for the inevitable she took in deep breaths to calm her mind, she would not show weakness, she had faced off monsters worse than this "Ma-Ma" none would ever compare. Schooling her face in order to not show emotions, she picked up the phone and signal Mrs. Page to send in the next patient, you could hear hesitation over the phone when Claire directed "Ma-Ma" into my office.

As the door open, a tall women came through the doors, thin as bones, her gaze was focused solely on her own green ones. Her face had a scar over her right eye. She seemed to be sizing her up, trying to analyze. Suddenly a small grin graced her lips as her gaze was maintained on her person. She reminds Jasmine of a shark sizing up a potential prey. Not wanting to give her the satisfaction, Jasmine maintained her face neutral.

"Welcome, please take a seat and let's begin, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?"...Jasmine spoke, voice neutral but with enough warmth to calm her patients.

"My. My…you are as beautiful as my men claim, I had to see for myself, such talent in someone so young! And those eyes why they remind me of emerald jewels! Makes me want to take them for myself…" Ma-Ma spoke, her eyes staring into mines as she smiled, a threat if Jasmine ever heard one.


	3. Chapter 2: It Begins

Chapter 2: It Begins

AU: Making shit up as I go, very OOC so please excuse me.

"Why thank you…now would you care to take a seat? What would you like for me to call you?" Jasmine spoke, maintaining her voice neutral, fighting the urge to hex this women on the spot.

" …you may call me Ma-Ma as you probably already know…have no worries I'm merely here to see the lovely Dr. Evans everyone in Peach Trees is talking about! I'm impressed…"exclaimed Ma-Ma, her voice taking on a fake tone with every word she spoke.

With that being said Ma-Ma walked out of her office as if she owned it, her henchmen who had been waiting outside the office following closely after her.

"Jamie…what was that about? Did she threaten you? " asked John worry evident in his voice as he approached me, hovering over me like Sirius used to do.

"Honestly John quit fussing over Jasmine!" said Laura, her voice taken on a lighter tone. The only way to tell she was affected was by the quick tapping of her heels to the ground, nervous tick of hers.

"Nothing is wrong, she did not threaten me, please let us just get back to work, we only have two hours left before we close" Jasmine spoke her voice portraying no emotion, walking back to her office she quickly signaled Claire to send in the next patient.

Several hours later, Jasmine was the only person left in the office, grabbing her coat and keys she stepped out of her office. Quickly locking up behind her she walked out of the main lobby of Peach Trees and headed out to her vehicle where she proceeded to drive home. Driving at a moderate speed, she passed several build boards dictating the laws of the Mega-City One. Finally arriving to her destination a moderate home she had obtain in a suburban 200 story tower miles away from Peach Trees and less filled with crime reporting's.

Making her way up to her home, fishing in her pockets for her keys, pulling the keys she quickly stepped into her home, locking the doors behind her. Even in her own home she did not feel safe. True she had warded her home with incredible spells that no one would be able to get through but this whole world did not make her feel safe. It felt like she had to fight again to gain freedom but how could she? She had no allies, no friends, and no family. The Girl Who Lived….to be Alone would be a more appropriate title.

She had to release some of this frustration, or else she would really hex the next person that gets in her way and reveal what she had worked so hard to hide. Making up her mind Jasmine made a grab for her wand the Elder Wand, concentrating on her destination she apparated miles away from Mega-City One where the lands where barren and no life could be seen nor heard.

Conjuring up some sparring dummies, Jasmine began to fire spell after spell destroying target after target, the exhilaration she felt when using her magic was so euphoric that she could not stop herself from destroying the area around her.

Several hours once exhaustion took over Jasmine apparated back to her flat, took a nice hot bath, heated up some left over dinner before going to sleep, as she knows tomorrow would be another tasking day.

Morning came way to quickly for Jasmine she did not feel like getting up but knew she had no choice getting ready for the day as quickly as possible she put on one of her favorite black dresses on form fitting with long sleeves to cover her arms, as for her shoes she chose high heels to accompany her outfit, the heels made her feel powerful. Leaving her raven hair down flowing down her back in a wavy pattern gave her a very feminine look. Last touch was a bit of mascara, eyeliner, and a bit of lip gloss to finish of her look, Jasmine was hoping to have a good day today at work. Tucking in her wand in her arm covered by her long sleeves, she knew she did not need it in this world, but better be safe than sorry.

With that being done Jasmine headed for her vehicle making her way towards Peach Trees as fast as possible.

Having arrived to her destination she noticed a crowded circle surrounding two Judge's, stepping out of her vehicle she headed towards the lobby both Judge's she had spotted earlier where walking closer to her one of them a petite female with blond hair. The other a much larger male looking imposing as with his mask firmly in place, only glimpse you could see of his humanity is his ever frowning lips turning down as if in constant displeasure.

Judge's rarely ever made their way down to this part of the town Peach Trees was almost always running on its own, what could have caused one Judge let alone two to have visited this area she could only hope would go smoothly but by the looks of it that was not going to happen.


End file.
